


Family building

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: I just really wanted to write the boys making a family and being cute and happy.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family building

“Aoba-san, it’s time to wake up.” Clear leaned down, peppering kisses along his arm, giggling when he tried to bury himself under the comforter. “Aoba-san~” Leaning in closer as he slipped a hand under the blankets, softly rubbing his hand across his side. “A~o~-ITA!” Reeling back when Aoba jerked from the tickle and headbutted him. 

“Clear?!” the man quickly sat up reaching for his face. “Are you alright?!” 

“I’m fine, see it’s already better!” He moved his hands away from his face, showing it had indeed repaired already. Aoba still pulled him close inspecting to be sure. Clear giving him a happy smile before leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you for worrying over me.” 

“Of course I’m going to worry.” He pinched his nose lightly. “I love you.” He let himself be pulled into another kiss, both their cheeks tinted pinks when they finally pulled apart, laughing. They took the others hand, bringing their wedding rings up and kissing them together, a morning routine they developed as a good luck charm. 

“I’ll put breakfast on the table while you get dressed.” Aoba yawned and stretched, Clear licking his lips at his naked torso, leaning in to whisper ‘You always look so sexy like this~’ in his ear before darting off to dodge the pillow thrown at him. 

Aoba took a quick shower and dressed before sitting down at the table, Ren hopping up into Aoba’s lap. “Good morning Ren.” 

“Good Morning, Aoba. The lawyer sent a message while you were in the bath, she will be here around lunch time with more papers for you both to sign.” Clear nearly dropping the food in his excitement, just barely managing to prevent the miso from spilling. 

“Geez Clear.” He laughed. “You think it’s the big one?” The hopeful look in his husbands’ face filling his heart with joy. “We’ve finished all the classes, and passed the medical checks, I hope it is.” 

They sat together eating breakfast, chatting while they waited until she was due to arrive. As soon as Clear heard her pull into their driveway they went to greet her at the door. Opening it as soon as she knocked, “Welcome Ruka-san!” 

“Hello again you two, may I come in? I have a few things to talk over with you both.” Nodding they walked with her to the living area, Clear making tea for them before sitting next to Aoba, taking his hand in his. 

“To begin, I wanted to congratulate you both for passing with flying colors! I worried at first if all the papers would go through the Child Protective services, considering your very unique circumstances.” Clear seemed to be in shock, Aoba chuckling. “You both showed such a deep desire for this and willingness to adapt gave them nothing to complain about.” 

“So... We can..?” Ruka reaching into her bag and pulling out the last bit of paperwork they needed to sign. 

“Yes, once these are signed you will be called soon by an agent who will help you both find the child you both wish to raise.” Her smile only growing when Clear began to cry, Aoba pulling him into a hug, his own tears falling. They quickly finished signing the papers, Ren jumping up next to the albino and licking at his tears. 

After she made sure everything was in order she left, Clear picking Aoba up and spinning him around, showering his face with kisses. 

“Aoba-san! We’re going to be parents!” 

~~~ 

They sat together in the office; hands locked together as they waited to be called into their agents’ office. She had set an appointment to have them both come in to look over the folders of children ready to be adopted. Once they picked out a few they would ride with her to the orphanage to meet with them. Clear had been up and down all night filled with fear that the kids would run away crying when they saw him. He only just settled down when Aoba pinned him to the bed and went to sleep laying on him. 

“Seragaki Family! Come on in!” Bringing up their interlaced hands they kissed the others before walking into her office. “Welcome, I cannot thank you both enough for working so hard to get to this point. We have quite a few to go through so I’ll let you both get started while I get some tea started.” 

“Yes! Thank you, Wakaba-san!” Once the stack was placed in front of them, they began looking through, Aoba leaning his head on his shoulder. They managed to pick out about five options, in truth there was a lot more they wanted but the agent asked they limit to under six for now. 

“Now that you have these picked, we will be going to meet with them, you will both get to talk to them for about fifteen minutes and see if there is a connection between you and them.” Aoba squeezed his husbands' hand, his own nerves beginning to surface. “Let’s get going, shall we?” 

The entire ride they kept rereading through the files, always coming back to one. Something inside them seemed to draw them in to one in particular, the file said they were a troubling child who refused to interact with others and would often hide away some place to be alone. It reminded Aoba of when he was young, the child had deep violet eyes, light brown hair, and a scar from their forehead above the right eye down the side of their face before ending just above the neckline. 

For Clear, he was entrapped by the eyes in the picture, filled with fear and distrust at those around them. He wanted to meet them, to try talking to them, hope filling his determination to try his best to help them open up. Looking down and watching as his love stroked the picture absentmindedly as he read through the notes given by the nuns. 

As soon as they parked, both men took a deep breath before walking in. 

After being brought to the room where they would get to meet the children they began to see them one after another, when it got time to meet the one they both had their eye on it seemed they had climbed up a tree and gotten stuck, the ladder used normally to get them down was borrowed from a workshop down the road but the owner couldn’t be reached. 

“We are very sorry, if you’d like to come back another day-” A younger nun bowed as she explained what was going on. The couple shared a look before Aoba spoke up. 

“Could we help? Clear can climb just about anything.” She tried to say it was alright but they insisted, making their way out to the playground. Seeing the small child curled up in the tree covering their ears. The nuns ushered the other inside, Aoba watching as his husband climbed up without any issues. 

He stopped on the branch opposite of them, waving as they looked at him. “Hello! I’m Clear! Why are you hiding in this tree?” 

They began to frown, covering their ears more trying to block him out. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you!” He sat on the branch, letting his legs swing. “Uwa! There is a nice breeze up here~” The child twitched, shutting their eyes tight, Aoba watching from below. 

“Clear, can you try singing to them?” He looked down, the look on his lovers face seeming to show he noticed something. With a nod he began singing, letting his melody float around them. 

Slowly their eyes opened, hands coming away from their ears, looking at Clear. He kept singing, smiling as he opened his arms towards them, catching them as they jumped into his arms crying. Carefully he climbed down from the tree, rubbing their back as he kept singing for a moment more until they fell asleep. 

The nuns and their Agent clapping, the kids cheering from the windows. A blush rising to his cheeks, asking if they could wait for them to wake up so they could talk. The nuns happily agreeing so long as it didn’t get too late, once escorted back to the meeting room Clear sat in the rocking chair, rocking as he held the sleeping child in his arms. 

“I’m glad my guess was right.” 

“Aoba-san, what did you think was wrong?” He stroked the child’s hair. 

“I thought about how they twitched and seemed to be in pain, it reminded me of when that Dye music was played on the TV in Platinum Jail. Granny said she had to treat a few people who seemed to be having withdrawals from no longer being under its influence, so I wondered if they were exposed to it while they were still a baby and never getting the right treatment for it.” His gaze went to them in his arms, pulling Aoba down and giving him a kiss. 

“Aoba-san is so smart~!” The bundle began to move as they woke up, purple eyes meeting gold and pink. “Hello there, do you feel better?” 

Eyes went wide, “Hey, my name is Aoba. If you still feel anything off he won’t mind singing to you again to get rid of it all.” They brought a hand up to wipe at tears forming. 

“I.. I can hear you! I don’t hear that fuzzy sound!” The couldn’t stop the hiccup, Aoba kneeling down, hugging them and Clear. 

“I’m happy we helped.” Tiny arms wrapped around his neck, the agent knocking before coming in. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you three now that they are awake.” She explained to the child who she was and about the two men wanting to adopt them. Light shining in their eyes at the offer. 

“I’m going to have daddies?” Seeing them so excited made a warmth spread in the men. “I want to! I want them to be my daddies!” 

“I’m happy you feel this way! We still have to go through paperwork and we will need to run a few test runs to make sure this is something everyone will want to be a permanent thing. If all goes well you will be able to fully move in!” Wakaba was very cheerful and excited as the orphan bounced and hugged the two. 

~~~ 

Aoba kept his eye on the clock, pacing back and forth in the entryway, the sounds of Tae and Clear putting together the rest of the food while Koujaku and Mizuki put the decorations up. He began to chew on his thumb the closer it got to noon, being pulled from his thoughts when his wrist was grabbed in a soft grip. His hand pulled to his husbands' lips as he kissed his thumb. 

“Aoba-san, let’s greet our child together.” It had been a hard six months waiting for this day, anxiously waiting for when the next time they would get to meet them or get to bring them into their home so they would get to become familiar with what would soon become their home. As soon as the knock came, they shared a kiss before opening the door. 

“Welcome Home Kohaku!” Dropping their bag before running into the open arms. 

“Dad! Daddy! I’m home!” Confetti was tossed over the family, cheers and clapping ringing out from the others. Kohaku running to Tae and hugging her, “I’m home Granny!” Tae petting her hair and kissing her brow. 

“Welcome home Kohaku.” Mizuki and Koujaku giving their greeting when they were also brought into a hug. Aoba picking them up and bringing them into the kitchen, Clear finished signing the rest of the papers before bidding their agent goodbye before taking his spot next to them. 

Lighting the candles on the cake they sang a birthday song, deciding they wanted the day when they finally became a family would be their new birthday. The others recording and taking plenty of pictures for the new family member throughout the party. When it began getting dark, Koujaku, Mizuki, and Tae all left, Clear carrying their newest member to their bedroom and putting them to bed before coming back to help clean up. 

Aoba humming when arms wrapped around his waist, “Daddy seems to be happy~” Clear nuzzled into his neck, leaving some kisses. 

“Dad is also happy.” Aoba gasped, pressing his body back into the larger mans, unable to stop himself from whimpering as hands slipped back to move under his shirt. Hitching his breath as his nipples was toyed with at the same time a tongue began leaving a wet trail up the shell of his ear. He had to press his palms against the table to steady himself as his knees grew weak, grinding back he could feel his husband was already hard. 

“Cl-ear ahh~” Bringing his hand up he covered his mouth with the back of it, he knew he needed to try to be quiet, but it was growing harder as Clear knew how to play with his body to make him lose himself to the sensations. Every touch was pooling more heat in his core, the hands circling the buds before pinching and lightly pulling. A muffled moan and a strong shiver were his reward. 

The hands were removed, eliciting a whimper as he looked back to see what was the problem. Clear pulled him back with an arm around his waist, picking him up to carry him to their room. “We better make sure to not wake up Kohaku.” Aoba wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing him while he carried him to the bed. 

As soon as he hit the bed, he pulled his shirt over his head, Clear taking his own off before pushing the man onto the bed, kissing him with as much love he could. His thigh moving up to rub against his growing need, taking great joy in the sounds flowing into his mouth. Hands reached down, undoing his pants quickly to reach inside and pull him free, stroking him with rough jerky movements. 

“Aoba-s-san!” A blissful feeling growing as he pumped him, the movements become smoother as his pre-cum gathered at the head. Leaning down he took a hard nipple into his mouth, lightly biting it and pulling it before licking it and sucking. The hands losing their sense of rhythm the more he did. 

Not long he reached down, stopping his hands and gripping his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. “Keep them here.” The whine was enough to send more heat to his lower regions. He quickly kicked off his pants and underwear, doing the same to Aoba before moving down, hiking his legs up before delving in and licking at the ring of muscles. 

“Ahh! Clear!” His thighs shook, as soon as that tongue began prodding and moving around inside him his body twitched. He wanted to bury his hands in that hair, wanted to pull him up and make him just hurry and prep him, but he kept his hands above his head, knowing if he did was he was told his present would be worth the pain. 

Clear delved his tongue in as far as he could, hands running up and down his inner thighs, avoiding touching where he was wanted most. Glancing up as he watched him begin to become frustrated, tears collecting in his eyes but never moving his hands down. 

When he finally began to twitch and whimper he pulled away, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers, two slid in with little resistance. “Aoba-san is doing so well, I’ll give you what you want.” With a thrust and curl of his fingers the body below him stiffened up, more and more come pooling the longer he rubbed and pressed at the spot. Just as quickly as he gave him the pleasure he just as quickly stopped, focusing fully on stretching him wider. Avoiding that delicious spot. 

“Clear, please please fuck me!” His eyes filled with hunger, tears flowing freely down red cheeks. Hands gripped the bedding trying desperately to keep them in place until told otherwise. Pulling his fingers free, he poured more lube over his cock, lining up and teasing the head in before pushing it past the tight ring. 

“Ahhh-Aoba-san.” He took his lips in his own, swallowing the whimpers until he was fully seated in. He reached up, taking his wrist in hand and slowly moving it to shoulder, massaging to help the blood flow before doing the same for the other. Once they were in place Aoba hooked his legs around his waist and began shifting his hips, tossing his head back when Clear began thrusting hard into him. 

“Clear... Clear-nnngh yes please there!” Leaning down he licked at the tears, resettling his legs to thrust at just the right angle. The arms pulling their bodies flush, muffling his cries in his shoulder with every hit to his prostate. Clear could tell he was close with how he got spasmed around him, moving a hand up to blue locks he gripped it and pulled, exposing his neck as he leaned in and sucked hard at the flesh. 

That was all Aoba needed before he spilled with a wordless cry, Clear following right behind him. The limbs falling limp as Aoba lost consciousness, placing a soft kiss to his lips before pulling out. Grabbing a wet cloth he cleaned them both with it before moving Aoba to his side of the bed, covering him with a blanket before joining him in the bed. 

He held Aoba in his arms, the sound of his heartbeat, and their child’s in the room down the hall like music to his ears. 

“I love you, Thank you Aoba-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to do more with this, the scar will come into more importance later.  
> I also plan to do all the boys adopting/finding a kid.  
> If there is one you want to see in specific let me know :D  
> Also left Gender neutral on purpose, you can decide if Kohaku is male/female/NB or whatever <3


End file.
